Future Memories
by Fear-of-Eyes
Summary: This is a TribeTwelve fanfiction based off of a roleplay between a friend and I. A 17-year-old girl is contacted by a mysterious man who calls himself "The Observer". She assumes it is just a little game, but it is much more. TribeTwelve does not belong to me AT ALL! My OC Klaudia belongs to me. Reviews and favorites are appreciated! Image does NOT belong to me!
1. Chapter 1: Friend Request

Klaudia was on Facebook, where she was just about every day before and after school. She had just finished chatting with a few friends; some had to go to bed, others just went offline. With no one chatting with her or anything, she was about to log off... until she got a friend request. She went to check who it was and smiled a little. "The Observer?" she questioned. "Clearly a roleplayer. I'd like to see how they do." She accepted the friend request, and now waited to see if they would send a message or something. They may be new to Facebook... they didn't have a profile picture.

The man then sent a message...

TheObserver: hellotherechild  
Klaudia Vernon: Hello  
TheObserver: iamheretotellyousomethingimp ortant  
Klaudia Vernon: Important? What is it?

Klaudia smiled, assuming this was an innocent little roleplay with someone.

TheObserver: wearealwayswatching  
TheObserver: ourkeeperisthererightnow  
Klaudia Vernon: Your keeper?  
Klaudia Vernon: Sounds pretty cool, i guess. XD  
TheObserver: dontlookoutyourwindow  
TheObserver: hewillbethereandiwillbewithh im  
TheObserver: observing  
Klaudia Vernon: what if i want to look out my window?  
TheObserver: itisyourchoice

Klaudia looked at her window again for a moment, a little hesitant. 'Why am I scared...? It's just roleplaying... There's nothing out there...' she thought as she pulled up her blinds all the way and looked out. She didn't see anything...

Klaudia Vernon: funny...  
Klaudia Vernon: I dont see anything outside  
TheObserver: thinkofthisasawarningforthes torm  
TheObserver: untilthen  
TheObserver: ishallcontinuemy  
TheObserver: observations  
Klaudia Vernon: i have no idea what that's supposed to mean but...  
Klaudia Vernon: can you observe THIS?

Klaudia gave the finger to the window and couldn't help but to chuckle a little. This was fun for her.

TheObserver: ilaughatyourignorancechild  
Klaudia Vernon: Then tell me what I did~ O3O  
TheObserver: youhumansandyourlittlehandge stures  
TheObserver: itssochildish  
Klaudia Vernon: ...  
Klaudia Vernon: Lucky guess

Klaudia wouldn't admit it, but that kind of scared her... how this guy knew what she did. "Just a lucky guess, that's all..." she said to herself.

TheObserver: youwish  
Klaudia Vernon: dude, you're starting to creep me out  
TheObserver: icanseethatyoureshaking  
TheObserver: butonlyslightly  
Klaudia Vernon: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS!?  
TheObserver: asivesaidbefore  
TheObserver: wearalwayswatching  
TheObserver: observing

Klaudia was getting even more scared with each new message this guy sent. She stared at her window for a little bit before quickly getting up and pulling the blinds all the way down, making sure if anyone was outside they wouldn't be able to see. She was shaking a lot more now.

Klaudia Vernon: HA!  
Klaudia Vernon: whatnow, bitch?  
TheObserver: icantellyouarereallyscaredno w  
TheObserver: pullingyourblindsdoesnothelp   
Klaudia Vernon: okay, enough!  
Klaudia Vernon: who the FUCK are you?  
TheObserver: iamtheeyes  
TheObserver: icanseeanythingiwant  
Klaudia Vernon: obviously not your space bar

Klaudia was trying to make herself less scared by doing this. It barely worked. Depending on this man's response, she would either continue or stop.

TheObserver: thereisnospacewhereiam  
TheObserver: yourclosetisverycluttered

Klaudia froze after reading that. She very slowly turned around, staring intently at her closet door. She threw a pencil at it, and then some crumpled paper and a small book. She wouldn't type anything until he typed something or, if he was actually in her closet, came out.

TheObserver: tryingtothrowsomethingatmewi llnotwork  
Klaudia Vernon: AHKFDYBHSJDSDC  
Klaudia Vernon: GET OUTTA MY CLOSET! D:  
TheObserver: idontthinkyouwouldwantthat  
TheObserver: unlessyouwanttobetaken  
Klaudia Vernon: dude, this level of creepiness is beyond over 9000  
Klaudia Vernon: what the fuck to you mean by that?  
TheObserver: wecannottellyou  
TheObserver: butifyouwanttoknowyouwillall owyourselftobetaken

Klaudia whimpered quietly in fear. Instead of typing something, she spoke. "I don't think I want to find out." she said, staring back over at her closet to see if maybe she could hear movement or another computer typing... anything.

TheObserver: itwillhappensoonenoughsoyouw illfindoutwhenthetimecomes

Klaudia read the message... She was terrified at this point, and her shaking was very noticeable, even in her voice. "What w-would you do if I grabbed my knife, p-pulled you out of my d-damn closet and stabbed you in the fucking f-face?"

TheObserver: impossible

Klaudia grabbed her knife, just in case, and then looked back at her laptop.

Klaudia Vernon: impossible? how so?  
TheObserver: youfool  
TheObserver: didyouforgetthatiwasoutsidey ourwindowandtheninhere?  
TheObserver: idiot  
Klaudia Vernon: prove that you're in my closet...  
Klaudia Vernon: or outside my window then  
Klaudia Vernon: i need proof  
Klaudia Vernon: tap the melody to Ode to Joy  
TheObserver: alrightthenchild

Klaudia jumped when she heard the tapping. "Oh god n-nooo..." she whimpered in fear. "Fuck... fuck fuck FUCK!"

TheObserver: eventhoughithinkeverythingel seivesaidisproofenough  
Klaudia Vernon: i needed cold, hard evidence...  
Klaudia Vernon: but now i think i regret it... TnT  
TheObserver: imsurprisedyoudonthearmylaug hter  
Klaudia Vernon: i never said i DIDNT hear it  
Klaudia Vernon: i'm not deaf... i'd just prefer not to freak out openly  
TheObserver: yourbodyistellingyouso  
Klaudia Vernon: yeah, maybe my body is telling me that freaking out is the best thing to do right now...  
Klaudia Vernon: but i dont want to  
Klaudia Vernon: i'll let the freaking out build up until it explodes  
TheObserver: expecttobetakenverysoon  
TheObserver: ishallbewaitingfortherightti me  
Klaudia Vernon: you wanna see me freak out, dont you?  
Klaudia Vernon: and why take me? i'm not special or anything!  
TheObserver: ohyesyouare  
TheObserver: youwillfindoutsoonenough  
Klaudia Vernon: yeah, i'm totally special  
Klaudia Vernon: that's why it takes forever for me to make friends  
Klaudia Vernon: i've had people admit they avoided me because i scare them for some inexplicable reason...  
TheObserver: ohtherearelotsofreasons  
TheObserver: butmostofthemhavenothingtodo withus  
Klaudia Vernon: woah woah wait...  
Klaudia Vernon: YOU'RE one of the reasons people are scared of me?  
TheObserver: thatisallicansay  
Klaudia Vernon: okay fine... dont tell me  
Klaudia Vernon: i have a question... did you just today start "observing" me? or has this been going on for awhile? like, a few months, a few years...?  
TheObserver: yourentirelife  
Klaudia Vernon: WHAT... THE ACTUAL FUCK...  
TheObserver: weknowyourentirelife  
TheObserver: whatyoulove  
TheObserver: whatyouhate  
Klaudia Vernon: ...  
Klaudia Vernon: i have no idea why the fuck i'm still talking to you  
Klaudia Vernon: i can't seem to stop  
TheObserver: whoknows  
TheObserver: wemightbecontrollingyouright now  
Klaudia Vernon: WELL...  
Klaudia Vernon: looks like sleep isn't a necessity tonight  
TheObserver: youhavetosleepsometime  
Klaudia Vernon: i can go for a few days without sleep  
Klaudia Vernon: it's just difficult...  
TheObserver: idliketoseeyoutry  
Klaudia Vernon: you wanna make a bet that i can?  
TheObserver: betsareforidiotichumans  
Klaudia Vernon: because you're afraid you'll lose  
TheObserver: ineverlose  
TheObserver: becauseiknowwhathappens  
TheObserver: timedoesnotmattertous

Klaudia stared at this message for a bit. What did he mean by that...? She tried to get it off her mind, but it was hard... Then she realized something.

Klaudia Vernon: FUCK  
Klaudia Vernon: i have to sleep anyway  
Klaudia Vernon: i have school tomorrow... i think...  
Klaudia Vernon: SHIT  
Klaudia Vernon: what day is it?  
TheObserver: thedaythestormstarts  
Klaudia Vernon: HSJIVDJGVSB  
Klaudia Vernon: that doesnt help!  
Klaudia Vernon: i don't even know what that means!  
TheObserver: youwillsoonenough  
Klaudia Vernon: GODDAMMIT  
Klaudia Vernon: i'm logging off and i swear if you fucking call me somehow!  
Kluadia Vernon: FUCK  
Klaudia Vernon: shouldn't have said anything...  
TheObserver: weshallbeobserving  
Klaudia Vernon: woopty-fucking-doo for you

Klaudia exited from the message and logged out before the man could reply. She shut down her laptop and sighed shakily. "Hopefully this is all some fucked up dream..." she muttered. Just then, she heard a loud laugher come from... she wasn't even sure where. She jumped and looked around. "Get the FUCK outta my house!" she yelled. The laughter merely continued, fading after a little while. "Fuck it..." Klaudia muttered. "I'm going to bed. I don't care..."  
She put her laptop away and very slowly stood up, glancing from her closet to her window. She quickly ran over to turn off the lights, then jumped on her bed and hid under the blankets, curling up and trying not to cry from fear.

* * *

**((i know the Observer's typing is spaced i some areas. I cannot fix it. Every time i try to, it does nothing))**


	2. Chapter 2: Journal For Your Family

The next morning, Klaudia slowly opened her eyes as she began to wake up. She grabbed her cell phone. It said it was about ten in the morning. No school apparently. If there was, her parents would've woke her up angrily. She sat up and stretched her arms out as she yawned. "Fuck..." she mumbled. "I hope that WAS a dream..."  
Just then, her phone rang and caused Klaudia to jump. She stared at it for a little bit, then opened it to see who was calling. "Unknown caller.. that's like, the twentieth time in the past few months." she said. She assumed she should see who it was, and if they had the wrong number, she would tell them. She answered the phone. "Hello...?"  
There was silence for quite a while, then finally, someone spoke. Their voice was rather hoarse. "Hello there... Klaudia..." it said. "You are probably finding out... that we are not a dream... It took quite a while... but that is what happens when you are ignorant... We have decided to give you back... We left a little present for you... ...Bye-bye for now... Klaudia..." The person on the other line hung up.  
"What... the fuck...?" Klaudia said, staring, eyes wide at her phone i disbelief. "Give me back...? A... present...?" She dropped her phone and tossed it. "What the FUCK was that!?" Suddenly, a sound came from her laptop... it sounded like slow, reversed music. "I turned my laptop off last night..." Klaudia said quietly, crawling down on to the floor and picking it up. She opened up the top more so she could see what was going on with it.  
It was a pretty fucked up video, some parts making Klaudia jump a few times. There was a message in the video...

HELLOTHEREKLAUDIA  
SLEEPWELL?  
YOUHAVEBEENGONEKLAUDIA  
WETOOKYOU  
TOEDUCATEYOU  
DOESANYONENOTICEYOUAREGONE?  
BRINGUSANOBJECT  
THATYOUDEARLYADORE  
OR  
WEWILLTAKEYOUAGAIN  
WEWILLBEWAITING

Klaudia's eye twitched after watching that video, and she pushed her laptop away. "Wh-what the fuck was...? Educate me? What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?" She sighed and closed her laptop. "What object I dearly adore...? and..." She paused, remembering part of the message. She quickly stood up and rushed out of her room. She checked up on her little brothers... they were gone... she barged into her parents room... they, too, were gone. She looked outside. The truck was still there. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH THEM!?" she yelled.  
Just then, the home phone began to ring. Klaudia looked at it and didn't hesitate to answer it. "Where the FUCK are they!?" she yelled into the phone. "...Hello again..." said the man on the other line. It was the same one that called her cell phone. "They shall be converted... to be like us... Bring us the object... you know what it is... Until then... I shall continue my... observations..."  
Klaudia pulled the phone from her ear as it began to make a loud screeching sound, then the other person hung up again. She was scared. "What does he want!?" she asked herself in irritation and fear. "What did he mean, 'convert them'? What the hell is going on!?" She put the house phone down and glanced around the house. "What object...? What does he want...?"  
The sound of a new Facebook message came from her mother's computer. Klaudia turned and looked at the computer. When did that turn on...? She was logged in as well. "What the fuck...?"

TheObserver: iseethatyouareconfused  
TheObserver: figures  
Klaudia Vernon: WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!?  
TheObserver: theyarewithus  
Klaudia Vernon: GIVE THEM BACK!  
Klaudia Vernon: I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF I FIND YOU!  
TheObserver: stupidgirl  
TheObserver: ithoughtyouwouldhaveknownbet ter  
TheObserver: allihavetosayisgoodlucktryin gtokillme

Klaudia slowly began to cry, very silently. She just wanted her little brothers back... her mom... her step-dad...

Klaudia Vernon: please...  
Klaudia Vernon: i want them back...  
TheObserver: bringusthejournal  
TheObserver: andwewillmakeadeal  
Klaudia Vernon: what fucking journal!?  
TheObserver: finditandbringittothetunnel  
TheObserver: iwillbewaitingthere  
TheObserver: andiwillshowyoumytrueidentit y  
Klaudia Vernon: tell me what journal it is!

Klaudia was starting to lose her patience. She wanted her family back, and this guy was really starting to fuck with her head.

TheObserver: itistheonethatcontainsknowle dgeyoushouldnotknow  
Klaudia Vernon: you know, because i totally know what the fuck you're talking about  
TheObserver: youwillsoonenough  
Klaudia Vernon: how am i supposed to find a journal i know nothing about, not even what it looks like or where it is!?  
TheObserver: youwillknow  
TheObserver: yourtimeisrunningout  
TheObserver: huryandfindit

Klaudia got off of the computer, panicking a bit. "Okay okay okay, um..." based on the way this guy is making it sound... it's in my house...?" She glanced around. She didn't see any type of journal. "FUCK... maybe... my parents had it..." She quickly ran into their room and searched for it. About an hour passed... nothing. She checked the rest of her house, excluding her room... nothing. "Nuh-uh..." she muttered in disbelief. "There is NO WAY it can be in MY room..."  
As Klaudia went to go into her room, there was... someone in there. She didn't know who it was. Startled and rather frightened, she fell back. "Oh FUCK!" she shouted. She stared up at him. "Wh-who the fuck are you!?" The figure did not identify himself. "Hello, Klaudia..." he said. "I am here to protect you."  
Klaudia shook her head, laughing a bit in disbelief. "How... how can I trust you?" she asked. "For all I know you're with that Observer fuck!"  
"Let me show you..." he said calmly. Klaudia was then in a trance-like state. She was very still and seemed to be either extremely focused or spacing out. The most movement she made was the twitching of her fingers. In this trance, she saw things... thankfully not fucked up like the Observer's video.  
"I am Firebrand, and I am part of this group called the Collective... If you give them the journal, all will be lost. This is all I can tell you at the moment. Good luck."  
That's what Klaudia heard in her trance. When she snapped out of it, she shook her head. "B-but, what about my family...?" she whimpered quietly. "How do I...? I want them back..." Firebrand, as he called himself, simply stared at her creepily then vanished. Klaudia stood up and glanced around, unsure of what to do now as she walked into her room and sat on the bed. "I-If I give Observer the journal, Firebrand said all will be lost, b-but... if I don't give him the journal, I won't get my family back, and and... AUGH! WHAT DO I DO!?"  
Klaudia began coughing out of nowhere, and she felt a little sick. "What the f-fuck...?" she mumbled. Her eyes went wide and she began to panic, seeing what was at her bedroom doorway. "WHAT TH F-FUCK IS THAT!? OH SHIT!" Her door was the only way out. There was practically no way of escaping.


	3. Chapter 3: The Tunnel

As Klaudia tried to stay as far away as possible, everything quickly went black and then back to normal. She wasn't at her house anymore though... She was at a tunnel. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. "Fuck...! Shit, where am I?" she asked herself. She saw the tunnel and shook her head. "Is this... the place he was talking about? How the FUCK did I get here?"  
"How the hell do you think, imbecile?" a voice said. Klaudia jumped, squeaking a bit. This was all a bit too scary for her. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see anything. "It was that th-thing, wasn't it?" she asked. "Hey look! You're learning for once." it said in a mocking tone. "It's very helpful to learn things." She sighed shakily and lowered her head a little. "I want to open my eyes and see who... or what I'm talking to... but I'm afraid of what I'll see..." she muttered.  
"There are much worse things in this world..." it said calmly. "Maybe if you open your eyes, you can learn something else." Very reluctantly Klaudia cracked her eyes open a bit. She was shaking, scared to open them anymore. She did so anyway. "Th-there, I did it..." she said quietly. "You fool. Knowledge cannot be obtained if the mind is shut off from the world." the voice said to her. She quickly closed her eyes again. "What else do you want me to do!?" she demanded. "What do you want from me!?"  
"We want you to give us the journal." it said. "Although... some members have been against us." Klaudia processed what was said. Members... "You're part of the Collective? With, uh... Firebrand, I think his name was?" she asked. "Firebrand does not matter to us anymore." the voice responded. "Now open your eyes, you weakling." It sounded like it was getting pretty annoyed.  
Klaudia slowly began to open her eyes, her fingers twitched as her head told her it was a bad idea. Regardless of her thoughts, she opened her eyes. "There we go, child..." the voice said. She could almost hear it grin. She stood there silently for a moment, confused. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. "I've either gone blind, or it's really dark in here..." she said. "I better not be blindfolded or some shit..." The shining of glasses became visible, and Klaudia jumped when she saw it. That immediately gave away who it was. "OH FUCK!" she shouted, falling back a bit. Thankfully, she didn't fall down all the way this time.  
It was the Observer... "Again with the cursing..." he said. "Humans always use curse words to calm themselves... but it is not working now, for you." Klaudia shook her head. "N-no, it isn't working..." she said hoarsely. "Wh-why am I here? I don't know where the journal is!" The Observer sighed. "You did not look hard enough..." he replied. "I searched my ENTIRE house!" Klaudia said in her defense. "I was ABOUT to search my room, then that Firebrand guy showed up, and then that THING somehow brought me here in lesson than a second!"  
"That is not our fault." he said simply. "You were stalling..." Klaudia was getting more than a little irritated now. "HOW is searching my entire house stalling!? I don't understand!"  
"You are stalling because you are ignorant!" the Observer said, raising his voice. This caused Klaudia to flinch and whimper. It was unexpected. "If you actually thought about it, you would learn!" She didn't understand. She was trying her best to find it until she showed up here. She was a little afraid to continue the argument and closed her eyes again, lowering her head.  
"You are ignorant and weak! Your time has been shortened." he said. Klaudia stared with eyes wide open now. "B-but I didn't do anything!" she said. "Please, I'm doing everything I can!" The Observer... or what she could see of him... disappeared and she was back at her house. She glanced around as she tried to process what had just happened. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh FUCK!" she said as she quickly got up and began rummaging through her room. After a few hours of searching, she couldn't find anything. No journal. "Where the hell would it be!? What do I do...?"  
"Hello again, Klaudia." a different voice said. Klaudia looked up, only to see Firebrand again. She wasn't as frightened as last time. She actually... slightly trusted him. Much more than the Observer anyway. "What is it now...?" she asked miserably.  
"I'd just like to tell you I stopped him back there... He will be gone for a while, but not long... I can now tell you that the journal is not in your house, it is in one of your relatives' houses..." Klaudia wasn't sure how to react to this information... "I must go now, but I shall be protecting you..."  
"O-okay..." she answered with a nod. That would be difficult... She couldn't drive, and no one related to her was within walking or biking distance. "Go to sleep..." Firebrand then said to her. "You will need it." Klaudia shook her head. "I-I can't. I have to help my family." she said. "Don't worry. I will find a way to protect them..." he simply said back to her. Though Klaudia wasn't entirely sure if she could trust him or not, she nodded in response and sighed. "Don't let them get hurt..." she said in a small whimper, trying not to cry as she slowly climbed up onto her bed.


	4. Chapter 4: A Friend's Help

As Klaudia slept, she had a pretty weird dream. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on. "Hurry..." a voice echoed. "Time is running out..." She whimpered a bit and twitched in her sleep. She had always had nightmare problems, but this one was different, and scared her more. "N-noo..." she whined in her sleep. "N-need... more t-time..."  
"Do you hear them?" the voice asked. "Do you hear their screams?" Just then, Klaudia thought she heard her family... They sounded terrified and in pain. "S-stop...!" she whimpered, her fingers curling. "D-don't...! Leave them a-alone...!" A loud screeching noise hit her eardrums, and she jumped awake, eyes wide as she quickly looked around her room. She whimpered and hugged her legs as she began to cry. "F-fucking asshole..." she sobbed.  
"Look at what you have resorted to." the same voice from her dream said. Klaudia jumped a bit and looked up, though she didn't see anyone. "Get the FUCK outta my house!" she yelled. "You have forty-eight hours left..." it simply replied. "Use them wisely..." Klaudia's eye immediately widened and she quickly scrambled out of bed, tripping over herself a bit and falling to the floor. "Fuck...!" she shouted somewhat quietly. "Th-that can't be all the time I have...!"  
"You are being stubborn. I do not like it..." the voice said in a cold tone. "I don't care what you like and don't like, I'm getting up to find this stupid piece of shit so I can get my family back!" Klaudia yelled, hastily getting back up to her feet and rushing out of her bedroom. She quickly came back in, grabbing and putting on a coat and her gloves to keep her somewhat warm outside.  
"Good luck, Klaudia..." a different voice whispered. Klaudia nodded and quickly went outside. She grabbed her mountain bike and quickly rode it down the driveway and out into the road.  
After a few hours passed, she was near one of her friend's house. Her legs were killing her from how fast and for how long she was riding, and needed to rest. She let her bike just drop onto the ground and she walked up to the door and knocked. Her good friend Johnny answered the door. "Oh, hi there, Klaudia." he said with a small smile. It quickly changed to a confused look on his face. "One question; why are you at my house?"  
Klaudia held up a finger as she panted, trying to catch her breathe. "I'll... explain... in a little bit..." she said hoarsely. "C-can I... come in...?" He made this really stupid, silly face and asked, "What's the password?" She rolled her eyes and couldn't help but to chuckle. "Blah blah... chicken butts... blah..." Klaudia responded. "Can I... just come in?" He sighed. "Fiiine..." he whined jokingly.  
Klaudia sighed, slowly walking in. "Th-thank you... so much..." she said before her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. "Fuck..." she muttered. "My legs... are nothing but... j-jelly now..." Johnny looked rather concerned. "Whoa whoa whoa, what's going on?" he asked. She sighed and exhaled, trying to catch her breathe still. "Friend request... Observer... family... faceless man... Firebrand... Collective... j-journal..." she explained quickly between pants.  
"You need water..." Johnny said with a nod as he quickly ran to go get some. Klaudia stayed there, laying on the floor as she tried to calm herself down so she could properly explain. "Holy... fuck..." she wheezed. "So tired..." Johnny came back with a cup... but it didn't have water in it. "We didn't have water, so, here's some orange juice." he said, handing it to her.  
Klaudia slowly sat up, carefully taking the cup. "Th-thanks..." she muttered, taking a small sip of it, then began to quickly chug it down. She was clearly thirsty. She set the cup aside when she was finished and sighed. "Jeez, you drank that fast..." he said. He paused for a moment before speaking again. "Now, what's wrong?"  
"It's a long story, but... I'll tell you..." Klaudia said. "You're the only one I can really trust anymore..." She sighed, then began her story. "About two nights ago, I got the friend request from this... Observer guy. I thought it was some roleplayer, so I accepted it, and we began talking, and he was saying this really weird shit. He was ACTUALLY there though, ou-outside my window and in my closet..." She sighed and paused for a little.  
"After I went to bed, then woke up, my family... mom, brothers, step-dad... they were gone...! And that Observer guy called me l and left me this fucked up video on my laptop. Then he said something about a journal, and I saw Firebrand who says he wants to help... th-then the faceless man showed up, and I was in this tunnel, and and... I got less time, and I had a bad dream and I only have two days to find the journal and I don't know where it is so I rode my bike to try and find it b-but...!" Klaudia stopped to catch her breath, deciding it was best to leave it at that. "N-now I'm here..."  
"Um, wow..." Johnny said, scratching the back of his head. "Did you call the police or anything?" Klaudia sighed and shook her head. "Do you REALLY think the police would believe me about a group of teleporting people who took my family and a faceless man with tentacles?" she asked. "I think they'd send me to an asylum before believing that."  
"Hmm, yeeaahhh, I don't think that's a good idea..." Johnny said, shaking his head. "Do you have any idea where this journal thing might be?" Klaudia thought about it for a moment. "I-I think so..." she said. "Firebrand said one of my relatives have it... but the closest relative I have is almost fifty miles from here, even further from my house." She exhaled again and covered her face with her hand. "I'm so tired though... I can't feel my legs..."  
"Does this relative happen to live near a hospital?" Johnny asked, tilting his head a bit. "Y-yeah!" Klaudia said. "How did you know? Have you met him before?" He shook his head. "No..." he answered. "But I have a plan." She tilted her head a little. "A plan?" she repeated in question. "Do tell. A plan sounds very helpful at this point in time."  
"I'll tell you..." Johnny said. "But first, let me call the ambulance..." Klaudia blinked, raising an eyebrow at Johnny. "Okay but, why are we calling the..." she stopped when she realized what he was doing. "Ohh! You're smart! Thank you!" she said happily.


	5. Chapter 5: Deceit

After Johnny contacted the ambulance, they came almost immediately. They were only a few minutes away from the hospital now. Johnny was sitting in the back of the ambulance with Klaudia. She tapped his arm and whispered, so the doctor wouldn't hear, "What's supposed to be wrong with me again?"  
"Uhhh, you had a stroke or something..." he whispered back. Klaudia nodded and stared up at the ceiling of the ambulance. "Doctor, how long until we get there...?" The doctor looked at her and answered, "Only a minute or so. Hang in there." Johnny whispered to Klaudia again, "Remember, we escape when we get into a room." She nodded, waiting for them to reach the hospital. When they finally got there, they quickly pushed her out on the bed, quickly going into the building. How fast they were going was making her panic a bit. She felt over-crowded.  
"They better not hook an IV into you or something..." Johnny said. Klaudia whimpered at the thought. "N-no, I REALLY don't like doctor needles...!" she said, trying not to freak out. "If all else fails, you have to BOOK IT." he whispered again. The doctors rolled her into a room and quickly put her onto a hospital bed. "We'll be right back to run some tests, okay? Don't worry." a doctor said, and they all left in a rush. Klaudia sat up and jumped out of the bed. "We should go through the window. Less chance of being caught."  
Johnny went over to a window and opened it. "Here, I'll go first." he said, right before jumping out of the window. They were only two floors up... right? Klaudia looked out the window for a little bit. Johnny seemed okay. With some hesitance, she jumped out of the window as well. She landed awkwardly and twisted her ankle though. "Fuck..." she muttered. "Oh well, I'll get over it."  
"Okay, so... where does whoever live?" Johnny asked. Klaudia glanced around before answering. "My uncle Derek lives on the corner of Yucca Drive. Not very far from here." she said. "We should probably hurry. The sooner we get that god forsaken journal, the sooner I can save my family... plus, the doctors are bound to notice we left."  
"Uhhh... what is THAT?" Johnny asked, pointing at something. Klaudia looked, her eyes widening. "Oh SHIT!" she yelled, quickly grabbing Johnny by the wrist. "IT'S THE FACELESS GUY! WE GOTTA GO NOW!" she said, as she ran, though it was hard to do with a twisted ankle. "Ow, fuck!" Johnny rambled a bunch of panicking gibberish as they ran. They were still running after about a minute. "ARE WE ALMOST THERE!?" he asked loudly, clearly as terrified as she was.  
Klaudia looked around, then pointed at her uncle's house. "There!" she said, practically dragging him with her. She didn't even bother knocking. She opened the door, ran inside, let go of Johnny and slammed the door shut, quickly locking it. Panting, she kept her back to the door, trying to relax. "Yeah, that's a friendly welcome when you're not expected." Johnny said.  
"He's my uncle... I'm sure he won't mind..." Klaudia said with a sigh as she moved away from the door. "I would've knocked, but I REALLY don't want to be taken by that fucking thing out there..." Her uncle then came out holding a shotgun. He lowered it when he saw Klaudia and Johnny. K-Klaudia What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.  
Klaudia sighed and tried to figure out how to explain. "Well... to keep the story short... there's a faceless man after Johnny and I and some creepy guy took my family and won't give them back unless I give him a journal that, according to this Firebrand guy, is in the possession of one of my relatives." she said quickly, taking a deep breathe afterwards.  
"Uhhh... come again?" Derek said, tilting his head a bit. Klaudia sighed. "I am NOT going to say all of that again..." she said. "But please... tell me you have the journal?" Derek nodded. "Yeah, I have a few. You're welcome to look." he said. She sighed and lowered her head. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much." she said. "Where are they?" "Just down the hall in the closet." he answered. "They should be in a box."  
"Thank you so much..." Klaudia said again, then looked at Johnny. "You can look with me if you like." she said. "Seeing as you did help me get here." Johnny responded with a sinister looking smile. "I would be glad to." he said. She tried to ignore how creepy his smile was, nodding and going back down the hall. "Closet, closet, closet..." she muttered as she looked for it. "Ah ha~!" She opened the closet door and right there was the box. She grabbed it and opened it up. "Jesus, there's like... ten of them." she said. How would I know which one it is, IF it is any of these?"  
Johnny stared at them for a bit. "Did Firebrand say anything specific about it?" he asked. Klaudia shook her head. "No, he only told me that one of my relatives had it." she replied. "And that Observer asshole didn't tell me shit about anything... just that I needed to hurry the hell up and find it."  
Klaudia jumped a little when she heard a voice... It sounded like Firebrand. "Do not trust..." he whispered. "What the fuck...?" she muttered, glancing around. 'What the hell is he talking about? Do not trust... what?' she thought. "What was that?" Johnny asked. Klaudia sighed, picking up one of the journals. "I think it was Firebrand. I have no idea what the fuck he's trying to say though." she said. She opened the journal and began to skim through it. "Ha ha ha! I have no idea what the FUCK I'm looking for!"  
"Maybe look for the symbol?" Johnny suggested with a shrug. Klaudia thought for a bit... symbol...? "Oh!" she said, looking for the symbol that was in the Observer's video. She stopped, realizing something. She never told him about the symbol. "Johnny? How do you know about the symbol?" she asked. "Uhh, I don't know anything about a symbol." he said. "I just thought maybe they would mark it somehow."  
Klaudia became very suspicious of Johnny, but would leave her thoughts to herself. "If you say so~" she said, almost singing it as she continued to look through the journal. There was nothing in that one. "Well, that one isn't it." she muttered. As she went to pick up another journal, Johnny began to cough, rather loudly, too. She looked at him worryingly. "Dude, are you okay?" she asked, her voice slightly shaky. "Do you need water o-or a cough drop? Anything? I'll get it if you need it."  
"N-no no, I'm okay..." Johnny said. "There's just a lot of dust..." Klaudia frowned, still concerned. "If you say so." she said. "If you need anything though, let me know." She picked up another journal, staring at it for a bit. She opened it up to the first page, coughing a little. "Damn, that came from nowhere..." Johnny stared suspiciously at her, but she didn't notice. Klaudia began to skim through the journal a little. She only looked through some pages for about, ten seconds, before coughing harshly, turning her head away in case it was just a normal sickness. "Ugh..." she grumbled. "I don't feel very good..."  
"What does the journal have in it?" Johnny asked. He didn't seem to be concerned about her coughing. In fact, he didn't seem to care. "I have no idea..." Klaudia answered with a few coughs. "Some weird shit that I don't understand..."  
"Let me see it." Johnny said with a smile. Firebrand's voice came in again. "No..." he said. Klaudia felt a little conflicted. Firebrand seemed trustworthy but, Johnny was her best friend. "Why? You wouldn't understand it any more than I would." she said. "Maybe I would be able to if I could just see it." Johnny said with a creepy smile. Klaudia sighed and stared at the journal for a little. "Pfff, sure, why not?" she said, handing it over to him.  
Johnny smiled creepily, his glasses lit up and he just disappeared. Klaudia's eye widened when Johnny just... vanished. "What the FUCK just happened?" she asked herself, looking around. Firebrand appeared, causing Klaudia to jump and gasp. "Klaudia... you have failed us..." he said.  
"W-wait wait, what just happened? What's going on!?" Klaudia asked, looking around again. "Where the hell did Johnny go!?" "You have failed us..." he simply repeated. "I cannot stop him now."  
"Seriously! What's going on!? What did I do!?" Klaudia asked, becoming slightly irritated. She began to cough harshly again, choking a bit as she did so. "You gave him the journal." Firebrand said. "He is too strong now. I cannot help you anymore. I am sorry..." She shook her head. "But, I gave Johnny the journal! I didn't give it to-" Klaudia stopped as she made the connection, and her eyes widened. "N-no, you mean... Johnny..." She shook her head, not wanting to believe it. "Johnny is... the Observer?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry to say..." Firebrand answered with a nod. Klaudia shook her head. It was hard to believe that her best friend would do this to her. "I-I can't trust anyone... can I...?" she asked herself. Slowly she stood up, coughing again and falling to her knees almost immediately. "F-fuck..." she whimpered a bit. She coughed again, a little blood coming up this time. "Wh-what the hell is going on...?"  
"He is starting to convert you..." Firebrand said. "Nothing can save you now... I am sorry..." Klaudia coughed again and whimpered. "Don't be sorry... it's my fault for not listening..." she muttered, wheezing a bit. "...He's not going to let my family go... is he?" she asked. "He lies about everything, except when it involves evil." he said. Klaudia sighed and slowly forced herself to her feet. "Of course..." she muttered. "I need to leave... I don't wanna do anything bad... not to my uncle..." She exited the closet, coughing as she walked back into the living room. She had blood around her mouth from coughing. "Uncle Derek, I have to go now..." she wheezed.  
"What?" Derek asked, tilting his head. "Where's your friend? Did you find what you were looking for?" "I can't explain, but I really REALLY have to go!" Klaudia said, lumbering over to the door. "I'll be fine, I-I will... be fine..." The Observer's laugh echoed through her head. "SHUT UP!" she growled, pulling at her hair a bit. "N-no, not you uncle... j-just ignore me..." Klaudia opened the door and took a few steps outside before coughing up blood again. "F-fuck..."  
"You have nowhere to go." the Observer said. "Be with us, and you will..." Klaudia shook her head and coughed again. "NO! Fuck you!" she shouted, drawing a small crowd of people as she stood there and seemingly... talked to herself. "I'll just go back home... I'll walk ALL the way there if I have to..."  
"To many people..." he said. "Let's go somewhere where there is not..." Klaudia growled a little. "Make me..." she said firmly. She glanced at everyone swarming her. "The FUCK are you all looking at!?" she snapped. Just then, she was transported to the tunnel. "Not this fucking shit again..." she said angrily, but couldn't help but to laugh, coughing a bit afterwards. "What, haven't you done enough!?"  
"My session is almost over." the Observer said to her. "I am almost done." Klaudia coughed up some more blood, lowering herself towards the ground. "Wh-what the fuck does that even mean...?" "The journal would make us more powerful and end my time." he explained. "You shall replace me." She shook her head and coughed again. "Fuck... that..." she growled, but laughed lightly as well. "I'd sooner die than take your place."  
"It is too late for death..." the Observer said with a small grin. "Oh really now?" Klaudia questioned. "I'm not sure if you knew... but suicide REALLY isn't that difficult..." The Observer stared at Klaudia and tilted his head. "And if you do it, how will you do it here?" She smirked a bit and coughed, slowly standing up. "I'll find a way..." she said, turning around and slowly beginning to walk away.  
"You do not even know where we are." he said. "That doesn't matter. You don't need to know your location when you're dead." Klaudia said back as she continued walking, coughing as she went. "Before I do this though... IF I actually decide to... I just wanna say thanks... even though you were fucking FAKE the entire time... thanks for being my best friend... always being there for me..." The Observer merely showed off a sinister smile.  
Klaudia sighed and continued to walk, glancing around at her surroundings as she did. She was doubting her ability of killing herself... but that sounded better than the other fate that waited her. "There is nothing here, idiot..." the Observer said as he followed her. "You are searching for nothing." "WHY the FUCK are you following me?" Klaudia growled as she stopped walking, staring back at him. "What do you even care? Honestly!"  
"Because my time is almost done..." he answered. "Your time is almost up." Klaudia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah I get it. Whatever..." she mumbled with a small whimper. A thought crossed her mind. "Firebrand said that journal would give you power..." she muttered. "If that's true, why are you giving it up to me?" The Observer sighed and shook his head. "It gave me the power to convert you and end my time... as I've said repeatedly..." he said. "Okay, but, if you can convert me, why are you ending your time? Do you really NEED to?" she asked. She was becoming a little curious on how this whole thing worked.  
"You will know... soon..." the Observer simply replied. Klaudia mumbled a bit and began to walk again, faster than last time. Hopefully she would find something usable for suicide... but as the Observer had said... there was nothing. "God dammit..." The Observer began to talk again. "If you would like to know... Johnny was normal once..." he said. Klaudia sighed miserably. "Weren't we all in that small time period called childhood?" she asked. "Well... ...not me..."  
The Observer began to chuckle. Klaudia stopped walking and looked back at him again. "What the fuck is so funny?" she asked. "Your childhood." he answered with a snicker. "Yeah, what the fuck about it is funny?" Klaudia asked with a slight growl. "Your loneliness and ignorance... It humored me." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well I'm glad it made SOMEONE happy." she said, half sarcastically.  
"...So, are you going to kill yourself? Or just keep chatting away?" the Observer asked. Klaudia lowered her head a little and sighed. "Well, coming to the realization that what you said is LITERALLY true, nothing being out here... I kinda can't." she said. "You can't kill yourself with nothing." The Observer smirked. "Well then... get ready to say goodbye... to nothing..." he said. Klaudia shook her head. "Nah... I don't think I'll say goodbye to nothing." she said. "Nothing has caused me pain... I won't miss it..."  
What the Collective called "The Transformation" started to begin. Klaudia coughed harshly, spewing blood as she collapsed to her knees. "F-fuck..." she whimpered. Her nose slowly began to bleed as well. "Wh-what is this...?" The Observer chuckled lightly. "Goodbyyyyyye~" he said quietly.  
Klaudia coughed and choked on some of her blood, and her life quickly began to flash before her eyes. It didn't last long... "I-I barely... even began to live..." she stuttered after seeing it all. "M-mom... my... little brothers... wh-where... are they...?" she asked herself before completely slumping to the ground, seemingly dead to any normal person that would pass by... but there was no normal people here...


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to the Collective

Klaudia was now in the Collective's world, unconscious. It had been an hour since she had last been awake. Cursor came across her, staring at her. "Who is that?" she wondered. Klaudia groaned a bit, her eyes cracking open. Her fingers twitched and she exhaled. "Wh-where... am I-I...?" she asked, not noticing the figure standing beside her a she was laying there on the ground. "You are in our world now..." she replied. This confused her. "Your world?" she repeated in question, slowly sitting up.  
"The world of the Collective." Cursor said with a nod. Klaudia processed this a bit. "The Collective..." she repeated. "Fuck!" She scrambled to her feet and looked at her. "I can't be here! I-I have to find my family! I need to save them!" Cursor shook her head. "They are long gone now..." she said.  
Klaudia looked at Cursor and blinked. "What do you mean they're long gone...?" she asked. "P-please don't say that th-they..." She would be devastated if they were... GONE gone. "The Observer discarded them right before his session ended." Cursor said. Klaudia whimpered and lowered her head, her hands clenched into fists. She knew what that meant... She was angry... but more heart-broken than anything. "D-damn it..." she muttered, tears escaping her eyes.  
"I am sorry... Firebrand tried his best, but it doesn't change the fact that you are now one of us." Cursor said. Klaudia sighed, trying to keep herself calm. That proved to be a difficult task. "And I'm assuming the Observer isn't here?" "He is gone forever..." she replied. "...I am Cursor, by the way. What shall your name be?"  
'Gone forever... figured...' Klaudia thought with a sigh before looking up at Cursor. "Wait... I can't keep my real name?" she asked. Being new, she naturally didn't know how things worked in the Collective. "You cannot." Cursor said. "You have to come up with an alias, or we can pick one for you." Klaudia sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Great... I have a hard enough time with making names on video games..." she mumbled. "Screw it... I'll let you and the others choose... Knowing me, I'll pick something and then not like it an hour later."  
"You shall now meet the others..." Cursor said. Klaudia nodded and sighed. Hopefully none of the others were like the Observer... unless they were the Johnny side of the Observer. That would be fine. Cursor began to name them off. "There is Firebrand, Deadhead, Swain, Persolus, and Mr. Scars." she said, each of them appearing as she named them. "And then... there's our Keeper..."  
Klaudia fell back when she saw who... what there Keeper was, her eyes wide. "HOLY FUCK!" she shouted, startled and clearly scared. "N-no fucking way...! Th-that's the Keeper!?" "He is our master." Deadhead said, somewhat loudly. Klaudia tried to calm herself down, covering her hands over her face and mumbling. She inhaled deeply, the let out a long exhale. "Fuck..." she muttered. "O-okay then... Faceless guy is the boss..."  
"I think your name shall be Iris..." Firebrand said, tilting his head a bit. "Iris?" Klaudia repeated in question. "Well... it's better than being named after the Observer, that asshole..." She sighed and glanced around at the others to see if they would agree with Firebrand or think of other names.  
"It would work... because of her one visible eye..." Swain agreed with Firebrand. Klaudia blinked and tilted her head a little. She couldn't see what she looked like, so she had no idea if that was the truth. "ONE visible eye...?" she asked. "See... for... yourself..." Mr. Scars said. Whatever he did allowed Klaudia to see herself. She jumped a bit, studying the way she looked. It was pretty creepy... to her, anyhow. "Oh..." she said quietly. She touched around her face. She still had two eyes... only one was visible though. She wouldn't question it though.  
"You must now be educated..." Firebrand said calmly. "Come with me." Klaudia couldn't help but to be reluctant and very hesitant. The video the Observer left her had said that they took her to educate her, so she wasn't very trusting about this. "I-I'm not sure I want to..." she said. "You have to." Firebrand replied. "It is the rules..." Klaudia sighed and nervously began to tap her fingers together. "O... okay..." she said, very slowly walking over to him.  
"We are the Collective..." Firebrand began to explain. "We are a group trying to overthrow the world. We have few members... When we are done with our mission, our session ends... and we disappear." Klaudia blinked as she took in this information. "Wait, so... when you do what you have to do, you just... vanish?" she asked. "There's gotta be more to it than that!" Firebrand sighed and looked at her. "You will learn more in time."  
Klaudia sighed and nodded. "Okay..." she said. She then thought about the Observer again. His mission seemed rather simple. "So, all the Observer had to do was steal my family, get me to give him so stupid journal, kill my family and convert me?" Firebrand nodded. "Pretty much..." he said. "You see... the journal contained knowledge that no one else should know."  
"Okay, now I wanna know why the FUCK my uncle had it..." Klaudia muttered thoughtfully. She sighed once again... She was pretty mad at herself. She HATED the Observer for what he did but... he was Johnny and had been her best friend for quite some time. Though it was all fake, it still felt real to her. "Will the Observer ever be seen again?" Firebrand answered with something that both relieved and upset Klaudia. "He will never be seen again... Neither will Johnny."  
Klaudia frowned ever-so-slightly and nodded. "Okay..." she muttered, glancing around. "Is there anything else I need to know, or is that it?" "That is all you need to know for now..." Firebrand responded with a nod. "Alright then... what do I do now?" Klaudia asked. "Stand around and do nothing? Get used to my new name?"  
"You must find a mission." Firebrand said to her. "You can also go through time and space." Klaudia absorbed this information and nodded again. She would definitely use time and space travel to her advantage. "Can I create my own mission?" she asked. "Or is one given to me?" Firebrand was silent for a little before answering. "You can create your own, as long as it pertains to us."  
Klaudia smiled and nodded, trying to think of how what she planned on doing would "pertain" to the Collective. When she figured it out, she grinned creepily. "Good..." she said.


	7. Chapter 7: The Cause

**((okay guys, i seriously need to know what you think about this. i only have one review, no favorites, nothing. I NEED to know what you all think))**

* * *

Sometime after Klaudia's arrival, Firebrand came to check up on her. "How do you feel?" he asked. She thought about it for a moment, then smiled and twitched. "Definitely different... Maybe possibly, in a good way." she answered with a nod. "There is no need to worry anymore." he said to her calmly. Klaudia blinked and stared at Firebrand, tilting her head. "What do you mean by that?" she questioned.  
"Since you are one of us now... we and our Keeper will not hurt you anymore." Firebrand explained. Klaudia sighed and nodded. "A question though... why were you all trying to hurt me in the first place? I mean, not you... you were trying to help me but... you know what I mean." She wasn't quite sure how to word out what she was trying to say, but she tried. "You were the chosen one." Firebrand answered. "Not all of us wanted to hurt you, but some are corrupt in their thinking."  
"Oh great, more confusing stuff..." Klaudia muttered with a slight frown. "What's with this 'chosen one' stuff all of the sudden?" Firebrand tilted his head a bit. "I thought you would have known, considering we have been watching you your entire life." She shivered a bit and twitched again. "Okay, part of the Collective now or not, the fact that I was constantly watched will ALWAYS creep me out." Klaudia said. "I don't see why though... I'm not special." "You are special because of your family." Firebrand said firmly but kindly. "Ever wonder why your uncle had the journal?"  
Klaudia nodded and tapped her fingers together. "Well... yeah." she said. "How the hell would he have something so important?" Firebrand was silent for a moment before he answered. "Others that have been in the Collective are in your family." he said. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "And this somehow makes ME special? Why not one of my cousins or something? The one that's an asshole? God knows he deserves to suffer."  
"His time has not come yet." Firebrand said to Klaudia, shaking his head slowly. She sighed and bit her lip lightly. "I'm going to stop asking questions... The answers only confuse me more." Firebrand nodded and fell silent once again. "...So... have you come up with your mission yet?" he then asked. Klaudia grinned crazily and nodded. "Yes... As a matter of fact, I have~" she answered. "What is it?" he asked. She began to giggle maniacally as her grin widened. "It's a secret~" she answered. "A surprise~! Shhhhhh~!"  
Deadhead showed up and stared down at Klaudia. "Tell us what it is." he said, not so nicely either. She merely began to burst into a fit of crazed laughter, slowly dropping to her knees as she did so. "Do not become corrupted like others have." Cursor said as she showed up. Klaudia clamped her hands over her mouth as she tried to stop herself from laughing, but she just couldn't. Obviously, whatever she had decided for her mission was something she thought was either hilarious or extra enjoyable. "Your funny~!" she laughed.  
"I am worried..." Firebrand murmured quietly. "Iris, please tell us." Klaudia slowly got herself to stand up, still laughing a little, but not as much as earlier. "It's a secret, silly little duckling~! Didn't you hear me~?" she said. "I think you must rest..." he said back to her calmly, reaching out to her. She stepped away a bit and chuckled. "No~ I don't need to~ I'm happy and fine and nice and dandy~!" Klaudia said with another twitch. "Just like Johnny was~" Cursor sighed and shook he head. "Fine, we shall leave you alone now." she said.  
Klaudia nodded a little, tilting her head and just staring. "Yeeaaahhhh~" she muttered calmly. "Aloooooooone~" A creepy laughter rose up from the depths of Klaudia's mind. She recognized the laugh, and it made her laugh even more. She slowly began to walk as she laughed. "Jooohhhhhnnyyyyyyy~!" she called out, as if calling for a dog. "Where aaarrre yoooouuuuu~?" Klaudia accidently managed to travel back in time, grinning when she saw Johnny. "There's Johnny~!" she said with a crazed laugh, walking up behind him. "I found you, Johnny~!" she said, putting her hands on his shoulders.  
Johnny quickly pulled away and turned around to look at Klaudia. He didn't recognize her though, due to her appearance change. "Um... WHO the FUCK are YOU!?" he asked. "I'm called Iris now~" Klaudia said with a grin. "And it's all because of you~! Don't you know what you did? Surely you must~!"  
"Um, no...?" Johnny said, scratching the back of his head. "Am I high?" Klaudia tilted her head and grabbed Johnny by the neck of his shirt and lifted him up with a creepy giggle. "You are now~!" she said in a cheery tone. "Don't you know who you are? Or did I accidently go too far back in time? I can't tell... I'm new at this~" Johnny frowned, and looked rather scared. "I-I still don't know who you are..." he said shakily. "Oh, that's okay... I'll give you a hint~" Klaudia said. "Your best friend... Starts with a 'K'. C'mon, you can do it~!" Johnny shook his head. "Bu-but you look nothing like her...!" he said.  
Klaudia sighed and dropped him. "No, I don't, but that's your fault. You did this to me~ And you were more than happy about it... Observer..." she said with a twitch. "WHAT!? NO! I've done nothing!" Johnny cried out as he got up on his feet. "What the FUCK is going on!?" Klaudia sighed and slouched a bit. "Clearly I have gone too far back... I should find the right time." she muttered. "But first... Johnny, do you see people kind of like me? Or a tall, faceless man?" she asked.  
"U-uhhhh, no... Should I?" he asked. Klaudia shook her head. "No... IF you ever see them, stay away... Stay as FAR away as possible. Do not listen to anything they say. Do not let them play with your heart and mind..." she said. "Got it?" Johnny shrugged a bit and tilted his head. "O-okay, I'll try..." he said. "Good, so uh... be a good... teen and what not... No drugs... I don't fucking no where I'm going with this, just be good, okay?" Klaudia said, then smiled, waved, and vanished as she once again, traveled through time.  
Johnny spotted her immediately. "Oh no, not YOU again..." he muttered. Klaudia frowned and sighed. "That's not very polite." she mumbled, then leaned down a bit to observe him. "Are you still... normal Johnny?" she asked. "You're still normal Johnny, right?"  
"What do you think?" Johnny said firmly with a deep sigh. "After you appeared, I've been paranoid as shit! Plus, you mentioned the tall man thing and I think I've been seeing him but I don't really know, so yeah! I'm just fucking great!" Klaudia sighed lightly and lowered her head. "Look, I'm sorry I just... I'm trying to protect you, okay? The best thing to do, no matter how hard it is, is to NOT think about it, okay? Distract your mind. ...I'm sorry if I make it hard to do..." Johnny sighed and shook his head. "Fine then. Just leave..."  
Klaudia stood there silently for a moment before vanishing again, traveling to another point in time. "Can't sleep... Can't... sleep..." Johnny was muttering before he saw Klaudia. "...not you again..." he mumbled. With a frown, Klaudia slowly walked over and knelt down beside him. She felt bad and wished there was more she could do to help. "I can help you sleep if you like..." she said gently. "Anything you need, I'll get it for you... okay?" Johnny shook his head. "I don't think you can make me sane again. I've been seeing that tall man more and more each day." he said. "If you would have never been here before, this never would have happened."  
Klaudia fell silent for a while and lowered her head. "...I-I'm so sorry..." she said. "I just... wanted to help... I wanted to keep you safe..." She rubbed at her eyes to keep back any tears that threatened to escape her eyes. "I never meant for this, Johnny. I'm so sorry..." Johnny coughed and looked away. "I'll accept your apology if you can make this stop..." he said. Klaudia nodded and sighed. "I understand... I'll do everything I can, I promise." she said, slowly standing up. She knew what his coughing meant. Even if it WAS her Keeper now, she would hold him back. She looked around, her guard up as she expected the Keeper to show up. Sure enough, he did.  
Klaudia stood defensively in front of Johnny as she stared at the Keeper. "I don't care if you're supposed to be my boss or not. You are NOT touching Johnny!" she snarled. She appeared to be ignored, for the Keeper used his tendrils to go after Johnny anyway. She tried to stop it, but it got him. Johnny began coughing up blood. Klaudia quickly grabbed one of the blades in Johnny's room, grabbed as many of its tendrils as she could and began to hack at them. "LET HIM THE FUCK GO!" she yelled. Her attempt in saving Johnny was pointless. The Keeper disappeared along with Johnny. Klaudia dropped to the floor, clenching her hands into fists. She yelled, shouting profanities and stabbing the floor. She stopped, realizing something about the hole she left. This is where the hole came from. It was her. She whimpered as her brain made another connection. "I-I'm the reason... He was taken..." she muttered.  
"Do you feel good about what you have done?" Firebrand's voice arose in question. Klaudia shook her head. "I-I just wanted to protect him... I wanted to keep him safe... I didn't... I didn't want this...!" She stabbed the floor again in irritation with herself. "It's all my fault..." Swain showed up, staring down at the upset Klaudia. "Was this your mission...?" he asked. Klaudia shook her head. "N-no, this isn't what I wanted to do. I wanted... I was trying to keep this from happening and it didn't work..." she sobbed very silently. "I wanted to prevent him from being taken... from becoming the Observer but... it's all my fault that it happened to him..."  
"You made it his destiny!" Deadhead said with a huff. "You have failed your own mission. Your session will not end!" Klaudia sighed and sat up properly. "I can try again... I can stop myself..." she muttered. "There is something... I must do before trying again though..." She stared up at them and vanished, going a little further into the future to see Johnny as the Observer.  
Just like almost every other encounter, she appeared right in front of him. "Hello, Klaudia..." the Observer said with a smile. "Or should I say... Iris..." As much as Klaudia wanted to hit him for what he did to her and her family, she couldn't. She actually understood why now. She whimpered and lowered her head. "I-I'm so sorry, Johnny..." she sobbed. "I tried... I really did..." The Observer merely chuckled. "Wow... I never knew one of my own could be such an idiot."  
Klaudia sighed and glanced away. "I am an idiot. Thank you for noticing." she said. "At least someone other than me realizes it..." The Observer's smile quickly faded, and he seemed to be almost glaring at her now. "Just to make this clear, Iris... I will never forgive you." he said coldly. "That's fine. I don't expect you to..." Klaudia said with a sigh before gesturing to herself. "And this already proves to me that you're serious so no worries. There's no need to make a point..." The Observer spoke again. "You deserve the guilt that you have."  
"You're wrong. I deserve more than this guilt..." Klaudia said. "I deserve to be scared... I deserve to have my mind and heart toyed with, to have my family taken... I deserve to be deceived, to become very ill and to become something not human as my family is disposed of... and you made sure of that." The Observer laughed. "I took your family? What a great idea!" Klaudia sighed and sat on the ground shamefully. "I hope that's enough for your revenge..."  
"There is never enough..." The Observer said, staring down at her. "Then fix that..." Klaudia said. "I'm here aren't I? Come on... Insult me... Hurt me... I don't care..." He was silent for quite a bit before saying anything again. "The only thing left is for me to kill you..." he said. "But I cannot..." She sat there silently, waiting... "Whether you can kill me or not, I don't care... you can still hurt me... I deserve it..."  
"Alas, I cannot hurt you either..." the Observer said with a sigh. Klaudia slowly looked up at him. "Then I'll do something for you... anything..." she said. "I just want to make up for the wrong I've done..." "No amount of 'making up' can fix the fear and pain you've caused me." he said with a scoff. Klaudia sighed and glanced away. "It was worth a shot asking..." she muttered to herself. "At least allow me to apologize... I don't expect you to accept it, but it's all I know I can do right now." She stood up slowly, and very quickly pulled the Observer into a hug as she began to cry silently. "I did what I could... I thought I could prevent this... I'm so sorry..." The Observer squirmed a bit. "Get off of me, imbecile." he said with a scowl. Klaudia shook her head and hugged him a little tighter as it now became obvious that she was crying.


	8. Chapter 8: Self-Warning

**((okay guys, seriously... i need some reviews or favorites or something, otherwise i can't tell if you like this or not. Please review, and if you actually really like this, favorite it.))**

* * *

The Observer was clearly becoming annoyed. He tried to push her away as he grumbled a bit. "I said get off!" he said firmly. Klaudia again, shook her head. "N-no... I don't want to..." she said hoarsely. "I have no idea what you're trying to pull here, but it will NOT work..." he said somewhat grumpily. "I'm not trying to pull anything..." Klaudia said with a shaky sigh. "I-I feel... so terrible... about everything I did... and to my best friend of all people..." she said. "I seriously... can't let go..." The Observer rolled his eyes. "Oh please..." he mumbled. "This is not going to work, idiot."  
"Dude, I'm not fucking joking." Klaudia said, glancing around. "I can't move my arms or legs... I can't even feel them anymore." The Observer couldn't help but to smirk. "Probably a result of your low brain activity." he said. She sighed and merely closed her eyes, since that was pretty much all she COULD do. "I wouldn't be surprised." she muttered. The Observer shook his head and slowly vanished, leaving Klaudia standing there, her arms and legs still stiff. She appeared to be hugging something invisible. "Any day now arms and legs. I'd prefer to be able to DO something..." she muttered to herself.  
She stood there for quite some time, slowly falling asleep. 'I never thought I would ever sleep while standing...' she thought right before closing her eyes completely, plunging into a rather deep sleep. A few moments after, she fell down. Her arms and legs definitely weren't stiff anymore. Cursor stared at the sleeping Klaudia and sighed. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked. Naturally, Klaudia didn't respond verbally. She had fallen asleep, though she did seem to respond to Cursor's words with twitching fingers. "It will not work. Do something productive." she said.  
Klaudia stirred lightly, turning on her side and mumbling. It would take a lot more than words to wake her up, it seemed. Deadhead appeared, glaring silently at Klaudia before yelling, "GET THE FUCK UP!" and kicking her in the stomach. She yelped in pain and quickly sat up, holding her arms over her now sore abdomen. "O-oww..." she whined quietly. "Get to work on another mission..." he scowled at her. Klaudia grumbled a bit and sighed. "Okay..." she murmured miserably as she slowly stood up.  
"Please... just... do something... productive..." Mr. Scars said as he appeared. Klaudia sighed again and nodded. "I'm sure anything I try to do will fail miserably like last time... but sure... Why not? If it'll get everyone off my ass, I'll do something." Mr. Scars shook his head. "You... won't fail..." he said. Klaudia stared down at her feet silently for a moment. "I hope I won't..." she said. "I need to fix everything... everything I did wrong..." Firebrand sighed as he walked up to Klaudia. "How many times do we have to tell you, Iris... It will not work."  
"Mr. Scars just said I won't fail though." Klaudia said, trying to build some confidence in herself. "I like Mr. Scars. He at least TRIES to make me feel like I can do stuff right." Firebrand stared quietly at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Fine then... Suit yourself." he said. Klaudia waved a bit with a rather creepy smirk as she slowly vanished, traveling through time to try and stop herself. 'But I can't do that, can I?' she thought. 'Wouldn't meeting myself cause a paradox? ...It would be better to get in touch with myself WITHOUT actually seeing each oth- ourselves.' She stopped her time traveling so she could think. "I should go back, grab my laptop and open up the WordPad program to leave a note for myself." she thought out loud with a smile.  
When she went back to do that, the Observer was already there. "NOW what are you trying to do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Klaudia sighed, grabbing her laptop and turning it on. "I don't know, Observer. What AM I trying to do now?" she asked, logging in as it turned on. "It looks like you are trying to stop this from happening." he said, studying what she was doing. "You will, of course, fail." She stared at him quickly with a frown. "Is Mr. Scars SERIOUSLY the only positive one about all of this? I'm trying to fix what I did wrong and whether I can fix it or not... no matter how long it takes, doesn't that at least COUNT for something?"  
"Mr. Scars is an idiot." the Observer said with a scoff, looking over her shoulder at the laptop screen a bit. "He succumbs to the most minor things." Klaudia opened up the WordPad program and shrugged. "That's not always a bad thing." she said. "Maybe you should try it sometime." The Observer scowled as she began to type. "You do know why it will not work, right?" he asked. "Let me guess... some weird time-traveling thing of infinite paradoxes and loopholes or some shit?" Klaudia asked, typing up her message to herself. "If so, yes, but if I keep trying, there's a very, very, very, VERY chance I could break the cycle." The Observer smiled faintly. "Smart girl, you are, but you cannot break the cycle."  
"It's worth a shot." Klaudia said with a sigh as she typed her message to herself:

DearKlaud!a,  
!am wr!tingto youto warnyou ofwhat awa!ts!n yourfuture. Dueto rules! mustfollow, !am unableto tellyou anyth!ngspec!f!c. Whenthe t!me! amwarn!ng youof comesyou mustnot goback tosee yourbest fr!end. Yourpresense !sthe causeof !tall, soplease donot goback.  
~!r!s

Klaudia sighed and set the laptop aside. The Observer read over her message and shook his head. "Do you REMEMBER getting this message?" he asked her. Klaudia thought about it, then frowned. "God dammit..." she muttered. "No... but I do remember wondering why my laptop was on, so I just shut it down..." The Observer sighed, gesturing towards the laptop. "As you can see, it did not work... along with all the other tries." She stared at him and shrugged. "Well... I guess it was worth a shot..." she said. "At least I tried to fix things and didn't just ignore it all..."  
"As you should." he said simply afterwards. Klaudia sighed, unsure of if that was directed towards her trying or ignoring everything. She would just let that go though. "...You REALLY aren't going to ever forgive me, are you?" she asked him with a frown. "Not even just a little bit for trying to set things right..." The Observer was silent for a moment before speaking. "I will give you a little praise for trying to turn things around." he said. "But, as you can see, I am still here."  
Klaudia shakily exhaled and bit her bottom lip. "As long as you know I tried to help despite what I was told... I suppose that'll be fine..." she said in a rather sad tone. "I just wish there was something I could do to fix it all..."  
"Well there is not, so stop trying." he said with a slightly annoyed sigh. "I know there's not... That's why I said I WISH." Klaudia said, slowly slumping down onto the floor. "I did what I could... At least that counts for something... I think..." The Observer began laughing, causing Klaudia to glare at him a bit. "What's so funny?" she asked. "This whole thing just amuses me~!" he said with a chuckle. "How you keep trying... even though you know you will fail."  
Klaudia sighed and shook her head. "I want you to put yourself in my place... Johnny..." she said calmly. "If we were playing role-reversal here, wouldn't you be doing the same?" she asked. "Think the way you did before you became part of the Collective... I don't want your insanity tainting your thoughts." The Observer answered almost immediately. "I seriously would rather be in your place..." he said. "I understand that, but, please answer my question." Klaudia said. "If we were playing role-reversal, would you or would you NOT be trying to find a way to help me, despite the fact that you knew there was NOTHING you could do?"  
"I would not." the Observer finally answered. "Because I know how time works, and I would not spend mine on useless hopes." Klaudia raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "I asked for one hundred percent Johnny. I don't even want a fraction of the Observer thinking about this." The Observer turned his head away and sighed. "There is no Johnny anymore..." he said. "That's a lie." Klaudia said. "Just because he isn't visible doesn't mean he's gone. The Collective can NOT kill who you originally were. Look at me... I'm still... mostly the same, aren't I?" The Observer barely nodded. "You are now, but just wait..." he said. "You will start corrupting..."  
"I am assuming, based on what I've heard from the others, that this is NOT a good or acceptable thing?" Klaudia questioned. "I had some... weird mental break down or something, and they told me not to corrupt like the others have..." "You are correct." he said with a nod. She began to grow more curious about this corruption. "I don't want to be a bother, but, what causes it, and what exactly makes it bad? Who all is corrupted?" The Observer began to answer her questions. "It is caused by may things..." he said. "It is bad because it causes physical harm to people, and I cannot disclose who has it."  
Klaudia nodded slowly, blinking a little. "Ooookay, so... can you at least give some examples of things that cause it, seeing as you won't say anything else?" she asked. "Stress and mental breakdowns are the largest causes..." he answered. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "In that case, I'm surprised I'm not already corrupted." she said. "I've been stressing out since I first became part of the Collective... I already had a mental breakdown..." He laughed and grinned maniacally. "You are on your way..."


	9. Chapter 9: Bloody Hatred

Klaudia sighed and shook her head. "Sounds exciting." she said sarcastically. "Hopefully it won't happen anytime soon..." The Observer looked at her and tilted his head. "What are you even doing here in the past?" he asked. She stared at him in disbelief. "Did you REALLY forget?" she asked. "I came here to leave a message for myself, then realized I never got it so it didn't work and then we just sort of continued talking."  
"You should go back to the present." he said with a nod, looking away. "I don't know why you are still here." Klaudia was silent for a bit, then sighed and stared down at the floor. "Truthfully, I'm here because I'm tired of everyone crowding up on me, asking what my mission is, how close I am to completing it... and fucking Deadhead scolding me for when I fail." The Observer looked at her again and shook his head. "Then just think of another mission." he said. Klaudia scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You say that like it's so simple..." she mumbled, staring away from the floor now. "Regardless of if time matters now or not, it isn't something I can think up in a matter of seconds."  
"Oh, but it IS easy~!" he said with a grin. "I picked mine out right away!" The Observer began laughing, and Klaudia merely sighed. "Yeah, but you had motives. My first one had a motive, but I failed. This one had a motive but I already know now, that it will fail. I don't have motives for anything else..." she explained, trying to ignore his laughter. "Just think of someone you hate~" he said, that grin still plastered to his face.  
Klaudia thought about his words. She knew quite a few people she hated, probably with more than just a fiery passion. A grin of her own slowly began to creep across her lips, until she realized what the Observer was trying to do. She shook her head and quickly got rid of her grin. "I'm not falling for that..." she muttered. "You will soon..." he said smugly before laughing one last time, and then disappearing. Klaudia shook her head again and sighed. "He WANTS me to become corrupted..." she murmured to herself. "All I have to do is keep my hatred to myself... relax... and avoid mental breakdowns..." She vanished, going back to the present where the other members of the Collective were.  
"Where have you been?" Cursor asked Klaudia, tilting her head a bit. Klaudia answered, "I was trying to warn myself, but discovered that it wouldn't work no matter how hard I tried." She paused for a moment and sighed. "I need to think of a new mission... and the Observer is trying to corrupt me..." Firebrand walked up and stared at her, then said, "Do not let him get to you..."  
Klaudia nodded and fiddled her fingers together anxiously. "Believe me, I'm trying..." she said. "If you become corrupted, we cannot stop you." he said calmly. "I-I get it, okay? Don't become corrupted, don't let the Observer get into my head, blah, blah, fucking blah!" she said with a slightly annoyed sigh. She rubbed her face as she tried to calm herself a bit. "Sorry, I'm just stressing out, and I need to try to relax..."  
"Relax... all you want... take... your time..." Mr. Scars said with a slow nod. Klaudia gestured to Mr. Scars. "See? That's why I like Mr. Scars! He says helpful, supportive things unlike most of you." she said, now looking over at him. "Thank you for your awesomeness, Mr. Scars." Mr. Scars smiled very faintly. "Thank you..." he murmured. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, SCARS!" Deadhead's voice thundered then, causing Klaudia to flinch. She smirked a bit and shook her head. "Shut the fuck up." she said to him, in an unusually calm tone.  
"And you..." Deadhead growled, turning his attention to Klaudia. "I am tired of your bullshit! Stop trying to accomplish shit that will not fucking work!" She chuckled a bit and shook her head. "Already done." she said, holding her arms out to her sides. "What, you want to fight? You act so big and bad all the time, but I wonder if you're as tough as you act." Firebrand glanced back from Klaudia to Deadhead. "Please, calm down." he said.  
Deadhead ignored him entirely, storming up to Klaudia and punching her in the face. Her glasses were knocked off, her visible eyes but a small, white circle dot now. Klaudia laughed a bit and stared at Deadhead, her nose beginning to bleed. "Not bad~" she said, moving her arms back to her sides. "But surely you can do better than that, can't you?" Deadhead scowled a bit, glaring at her. "Why aren't you putting up a fight!?" he demanded to know. Klaudia chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Because I want to see if you can do better than that first. I've never been in a fight before, and I want to see what you can do." she said. "Some have said I'm pretty weak, others have said I'm stronger than what I appear to be. I want to make sure, in case I end up somehow being relatively strong, you can put up a fight."  
"Stop, now." Cursor said, watching from the sidelines like the others as Deadhead kicked Klaudia in the stomach. She stumbled back a bit and coughed, standing up straight again with a grin. "Nice..." she muttered, staring at him again, not breaking eye contact as she tilted her head. "My turn~!" she said in a sudden cheerful tone, quickly spinning her leg up and kicking Deadhead right in the jaw, and quickly jabbing her hand at the base of his ribcage. She didn't think it would do much, but now she could find out.  
Deadhead staggered a bit and laughed. "Ha! Barely hurt, fucker!" he said. Klaudia shrugged and smiled lightly. "That's fine with me. You don't need strength to win a fight..." she said. "So I'm not strong... I'm still quick. I could've dodged you those other times if I wanted, but you sir, are a strong man." she said. "It's a shame that you're a douchebag."  
"FUCKING... STOP..." Mr. Scars said, in a tone that was unusual for Klaudia to hear, as he propelled the both of them a few feet away from each other. Klaudia blinked, trying to process what had just happened. 'Did... did Mr. Scars just get angry?' she thought, trying to regain her balance. "Duuude..." Mr. Scars stared, almost glaring at them both. "STOP... FUCKING... FIGHTING..." he said firmly.  
Klaudia was still unsure how to react. She was still surprised at the fact that Mr. Scars seemingly became angry. She glanced at Deadhead, then stared at Mr. Scars. "U-uhh... o-okay...?" she said, assuming that was the answer he wanted. Firebrand sighed, then did something with his arms and hands. Klaudia glanced around, for she wasn't at the same location. She was in a clearing of some forest. "Did he transport me away?" she asked herself out loud. "Or was that all some weird hallucination? Maybe everyone else was transported someplace as well? I don't know..." She looked around some more, taking in her surroundings. "Where the fuck am I?"  
Just then, there was a rustling from the trees. Klaudia jumped and hid behind one of the large rocks as whatever was in the trees came out into the clearing. She peeked up, disgusted at what she saw. Robert... one of the biggest douchebag, swagfags in her school. "Gross..." she mumbled. He began lighting a cigarette, when he finally noticed her. "Woahhh, what the fuuuuck?" he said. Klaudia stood up and growled a bit. "I don't have time for this..." she said, turning around and began to quickly walk away.  
"Yeah, you better fucking walk away!" Robert shouted to her. "I'll beat your ass up!" Klaudia stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him, twitching a bit. "Listen up, you babbling imbecile... I am leaving so I don't fucking KILL you, understand?" she scowled a bit, trying not to flip out. "So shut the fuck up, and think for once!" Robert laughed, pointing at her. "You can't fucking kill me!" he said. "I'll break all your bones!" Klaudia grinned a bit creepily, her head twitching. "I think you... may have your facts mixed up there..." she said back to him. "So shut the fuck up you lousy piece of shit. You are a sorry excuse for a human being, and I am surprised you're still alive after so long."  
"Heh, whatever you fucking loser." he said with a smirk. Klaudia was trying so hard not to rush over and slaughter this kid in the most gruesome way possible. She bit her hand and tried to calm herself. 'Relax... fucking relax...' she thought, turning around again. 'You cannot do it... Do not do it...' Robert simply watched her for a bit, smirking still. "Come on... you wanna fight?" he said, beckoning. Klaudia turned back, letting go of her hand. "Only if you want to die..." she said. "Pfff, yeah right." he said as he turned around and began to pull out a gun.  
Klaudia couldn't help but to laugh a bit. "Wow, a gun. Why does that NOT surprise me?" she asked. "By the way, you should learn to load your gun or at least bring ammunition with you before going to threaten someone with it." Robert turned around to look at her. "What?" he said. In her head, Klaudia heard the Observer's voice. "This is your chance..." he said. Klaudia shook her head, trying to ignore him, then looked at Robert. "You really ARE a dumbfuck..." she muttered. "I'm not wasting my time with someone as fucking pathetic as you..."  
"That's it!" Robert shouted as he came charging towards her. Klaudia merely stepped out of the way, grabbing his wrist tightly as he went by and tossing him into the large rock she had hidden behind earlier. "Stop." she said simply. "Or you WILL end up dead." Robert groaned faintly in pain, getting back up slowly. "What the fuck?" he muttered. He looked at her, and began to charge at her again. "You're such a dumbass." Klaudia said, pulling out a Bowie knife from her coat pocket and slashing his face when he was close enough. She quickly kicked him down afterwards, kneeling down and pressing the blade gently against his jugular. "What did I say?" she asked him. "What the FUCK did I say?"  
"I bet you're to pussy to kill me..." Robert said with a dumb smile. "Well, I'll just have to prove you wrong, won't I?" Klaudia said. She moved the knife away from his throat, stabbing it into his arm. "I think I'll make you suffer a bit before I kill you~!" Robert cried out in pain and looked at Klaudia. "Motherfucker, you didn't have to do that!" he said. Klaudia stared at him, a crazed look in her visible eye. "Oh? You would prefer I kill you right away?" she asked, moving the blade back to his throat. "Suit yourself~!" She quickly slit his throat with the Bowie knife, grinning as his blood squirted and gushed, spraying all over her face and into the air. She stabbed at his neck about ten times before finally stopping, panting from the rush of it all.  
The Observer's voice echoed in her head again. "Good job..." he said. Klaudia put her knife away, and stared at the bloody mess she made. "O-Oh my god..." she muttered. She didn't know how to react. She was glad she killed him, but she feared the consequences.


	10. Chapter 10: Switching Sides

**((I hope you guys like this. Hard to tell when I get no reviews or favorites. :/ Regardless, i will keep updating))**

* * *

"He did this on purpose, you know…" the Observer's voice said, unusually softly. Klaudia merely continued staring at the lifeless corpse, trying to process what the Observer had said. "Wh-what do you mean…?" she asked. "Firebrand sent you here." he answered. She could almost hear him grin. She thought for a little… Yes, Firebrand sent her here but, did he do it on purpose? She shook her head. "Yes, he did but… I'm sure he didn't mean for this to happen…"  
"Firebrand knows what he did… He is trying to corrupt you." The Observer's voice echoed. Klaudia shook her head, shuffling away from Robert's cold, bloody, dead body. "But… he said he didn't want me t-to… I thought you wanted to corrupt me…" The Observer finally revealed himself, saying somewhat coldly, "Firebrand is a liar…" Klaudia refused to look at him. She bit her lip, her fingers twitching as they curled into fists. She didn't trust the Observer but… Firebrand DID send her here, and that alone was enough proof for her. "Wh-why…?" she muttered miserably. "All of his motives are for evil, and everybody is on his side." he answered.  
Klaudia whimpered lightly and sighed. "But… I… They were so…" She didn't even know what to say anymore. She was confused, and stressing out because she didn't know who she could trust. "E-even Mr. Scars…?" The Observer laughed lightly and nodded. "Yes, even Mr. Scars." She frowned and lowered her head. "But I liked Mr. Scars… he was the only one who actually made me feel like I could actually DO something right." she muttered. Klaudia's eyes began to fill up with tears, and she did what she could to hold them back. "What do I do…?"  
"Confront them." He answered simply, tilting his head upward a bit. Klaudia grumbled a bit, clenching her hands into tighter fists. "I don't want to see them right now…" she said, almost in a growl. "Do not want to see who?" Firebrand's voice broke in. The Observer appeared to be gone, for he was not speaking or laughing… It was silent. Klaudia was still staring downward, at her feet and the ground… almost looking at the corpse. "Take a guess…" she answered simply. Firebrand walked over to her and asked, "Is something wrong?"  
Unable to remain calm anymore, she stood up and pointed at Robert's lifeless carcass. "Look at THAT, and tell ME if something is wrong!" she said, almost yelling. Firebrand looked over, and you could hear a very faint, silent gasp escape his mouth. "Why did you do that…?" he asked, looking down at her. Klaudia lowered her head, covering her hands over her face. "Why did you send me here…? If you wouldn't have sent me here… It… it wouldn't have happened!" Firebrand was silent for a moment, sighing before he said something. "It was a test of self-control… and you failed."  
Klaudia stared blankly at the corpse, then angrily at Firebrand. "You did this on purpose…" she said. "You wanted this to happen!"  
"It was a test… you failed." he said again simply. Klaudia shot a glare at Firebrand. "You did this on purpose… the Observer was right! Why did I trust any of you!?" Firebrand repeated himself once again. "It was to test your self-control… and you failed." She sighed and shook her head. "I heard you the first million fucking times…" she said in aggravation. "You could've very easily stopped me, any of you could've, and you didn't! You don't put someone with a person they LITERALLY want to kill!" Firebrand sighed. "That was part of the test." he said, shaking his head. "I'll be damned if I believe that…" Klaudia said with a slight growl. "You knew this would happen… You wanted to see me become corrupt…"  
"Who told you that?" Firebrand asked. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It doesn't fucking matter, but if you REALLY want to know, myself, along with an old friend…" Firebrand stared at her, seemingly concerned. "He is not your friend. He is a liar." he said, his voice sounding somewhat shaky. "I did say I also told myself this, did I now?" Klaudia asked, raising an eyebrow. "All I know is, I can't trust any fucking one of you…" She slowly began to walk towards Robert's dead body, the gesturing to it. "This is what happens when I allow myself to trust…"  
"Who are you going to trust?" Firebrand began to ask, tilting his head a bit. "Us, your friends, or him, who hates you and us?" Klaudia sighed and lowered her head. "Until I think things over and figure things out, I am going to trust no one… probably not even myself…" she said. "I'm going to be alone and STAY alone for… probably a long while… so stay away from me… you and everyone else." Firebrand was silent for a moment, sighing and then saying, "Suit yourself…" Almost immediately afterwards, he vanished. Klaudia stared at the cold, lifeless shell of a body, kicking it lightly. "Fuck…" she muttered. She felt as if she had no allies right now. She faced the woods, and with a sigh, slowly began to walk in.  
Animals scurried about, squeaking and one of them grunting. Birds sang but other than these sounds… it was completely silent. Klaudia sighed and sat down against one of many trees. "What should I do?" she murmured. "Should I trust them? They've been seemingly helping me all of this time… Or should I trust him? He used to be my best friend… but he hates me now or… so he said." She thought for a moment, hitting herself in the head. "Fuck! I wish I knew someone I could trust…" she whimpered.  
Klaudia sat there for almost three hours; silently thinking of what she should do… who she should trust. It was a hard decision, but she chose. "I will take turns between the two if this deception shit keeps going on…" she said. "First Johnny, er… the Observer… then the rest of the Collective…" She paused for a moment before sighing. "Looks like I'm trusting the Observer this time." The Observer's voice echoed a bit. "Good choice." he said, appearing in front of her with a smile.  
Klaudia stared up at him, hugging her legs as she sighed. "Okay…" she murmured. "Now that that is settled… What now?" His smile widened into a small grin. "Find all the people you hate." he said with a nod. She stared at him in disbelief. "I'd rather not go on a homicidal, crazy, bloodbath spree." she said, glancing away. "One person is enough…" The Observer knelt down a bit… maybe as a method of creeping her out into doing it… "You know that is not true." he said. Klaudia fell silent for a moment before speaking again. "…Okay, I admit that I would like… I would LOVE it more than anything to end their lives." she said. "However, I would prefer to keep this corruption at as slow of a pace as possible… I can feel it… It got worse after I killed Robert, regardless of if he deserved it or not."  
"I am not talking about them." he said with a sigh. Klaudia stared at him again and asked, "Then who the fuck are you talking about?" She tried to say it as calmly as possible, though it was somewhat difficult, for she was already getting annoyed. "Your so-called… friends…" he answered, grinning even more. She blinked and shook her head. "As far as I know, all of my friends are ACTUALLY my friends, and not creepy fucks like you turned out to be." she said.  
"What about that Deadhead fellow?" the Observer asked, tilting his head as he stood up straight again. Klaudia's hand immediately tightened into fists. "Don't fucking talk about that fucker…" she said, almost in a growl. "I hate him… so much…" The Observer's grin widened as he continued. "And what about Firebrand? He made you kill the guy in the first place."  
"Please, just… shut the fuck up…" she said, snarling a bit. Klaudia shook her head and hid her face in her knees. "I don't want to talk about them…" The Observer ignored her and continued on. "And what about poor Mr. Scars? The idiot back-stabbed you." he said. Klaudia rolled her eyes and scoffed. "That's where you're wrong." she said. "He merely got upset because Deadhead and I were fighting, and that, I understand." He shook his head and said, "That is not what I am talking about." Slowly, he knelt down again. His voice lowered to a whisper as he said, "He hates you… he is a liar…"  
"No he's not, shut up!" Klaudia finally just snapped at him. "You don' talk SHIT about Mr. Scars!" The Observer stood up straight once again. "But it is true." he said. "Prove it… Until I have proof that he hates me, I don't fucking believe you about that." she said, standing up slowly as well and leaning against the tree. "Mr. Scars pretends to be all nice and fluffy, but really, he hates all of us. Ever wonder why Deadhead hates him so much?"  
"Yeah, Deadhead thinks he's a pansy. That's why he doesn't like him." Klaudia said with a nod. "I won't believe you until I have ACTUAL evidence." The Observer sighed and slapped his hand up against his face, using the time travelling ability everyone from the Collective has and taking her back in time.


End file.
